Sleuthing Spencer
by Rosaroma
Summary: Not just a Spandrew story or a Spoby or Wrencer. But suppose Andrew shows up in Bring The Hoe Down and lets say Wren is currently a liability and what is Toby?


Spencer stumbles as his hand slips from hers. Toby's eyes resolutely avoid her, she feels the pain in what he's doing, saying goodbye without words. The barn emits silence and its all she can do to remain upright. He has walked away.

Andrew sees the scene, though she seems unaware of people watching. He considers her empty outreached hand and puts his drink down. A shove to her side from a rushing girl has her falling into his quick thinking arms.

The flash of red glitches in Spencer's brain and she tries to regain her composure. Her mind swims with past conversations and confusion. 'Spencer,' a voice calls to her.

Her hat falls to the floor as she lifts her head to face him.  
'Thank you,' the word hangs there, seeming absurd in her ears. She breaths out the pain and hears her friends coming.

'Can we go?' she says suddenly and he densely wonders if she means with him. One look in her panicking eyes and he can see she wants to be away. He nods but she's the one who puts her hand in his.

He doesn't pull, just leads her through the people who've gathered. Spencer feels gratefulness swell from her feet to her head. She wasn't ready to fall again, to be alone in this. The friend given comfort from Andrew keeps her rooted in the room.

Outside Toby pushes Wren and bites back the retort that bares his weakness for the love of his life.

'Stay away from her, I know exactly what you tried last time,' he said to the smug British doctor.

'Spencer is free to make any decisions she wants to,' Wren says knowing he has a chance, she'd always trusted him more than she should.

Toby reads the thoughts as they flit unguarded over Wrens face. Ready to punch him they hear the thud of feet on the steps behind them.

Both are brought up short by Spencer's new companion. Toby recognises him from her debate team but Wren isn't so quick to pinpoint his identity. The firm grip Andrew has on her hand doesn't loosen under the intense distaste of the two men. Spencer's relief rests on that fact for a brief moment.

Adjusting to the situation Wren recovers his faculties.  
'Spencer, I was going to call you about Mona,' he hangs the bait and waits for her to bite.

'What about Mona?' she says wary of three inquisitive gazes.

'Couldn't say right now,' he says, suspicious of the large fellow beside her.

She tries to resist the clue that could help them, not wanting to let in another liability. Another person she couldn't be a hundred percent sure of. Wren had led them astray before, she was almost certain but she couldn't pinpoint the moment.  
'Then I don't need to know,' she fixes him stare for stare.

'Trust me, you do.' He leaves it at that, knowing she's kicking herself for showing a hint of curiosity.

Spencer squeezes Andrews hand and he takes the cue.

'We have got to go practice something,' he says holding back his smile as he leads her away.

Reaching the car Spencer turns to him, his hand still warming her own.

'What do we need to practice?' Intrigue bubbles up at his response to the situation they had just left. Andrew smiles opening the door and releasing his fingers from her returned grip.

'I want to help you, with what you're doing.' He says simply going round to the other side of the car.

'What is it you think I'm doing exactly?' she says waiting for him to close the door. She didn't want to give the game away, for it was far from a game anymore. And all players suffered.

'I've known for a while that something is going on with you. You're in trouble and you've been after information. That much was obvious,' he didn't need to roll his eyes, she knew they hadn't been immensely discreet with their search for A.

'We're on the debate team Spencer, imagine what two of us could get done.'

She leaned back flummoxed, he was offering her help. Not just flimsy promises, but solid support with their enquiries. The girls were amazing, Aria, Emily and Hanna. But sleuths they were not.

'Say I accept your help, I need to talk to some people first.'

'Three familiar friends of yours, perhaps Emily, Aria and Hanna?' he said smirking. He was sharp.

* * *

**Logical place to stop this chapter. Where could this be heading - R  
I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**


End file.
